


For the Best

by sleepynotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynotfound/pseuds/sleepynotfound
Summary: A band under the name of The Hunters land their first gig
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a bit of shorter chapter but i promise others will be longer :] <333 also i thought the band name sounded stupid but fit because like manhunt lolw

Dream fiddled with his hands as he peeked out from behind the small stage. He took a look at his band mates, Dream could practically see the adrenaline pumping through them. Someone backstage with them tells them to go up on stage and the weight hanging over them got heavier within moments. The luminescent lights shone violently on the crowd, their faces lit up like stars. Their band shuffled onto the crowd and suddenly the world around him was a total blur. silent voices pounded in his ears. all he could hear was the faint whisper of the booming instruments telling him when to sing each lyric and he followed it without a thought in his mind. time sped up around him, swirling and floating. he could barely hear himself, or anything for that matter. and in what felt like seconds, it was over. they shuffled awkwardly off stage, getting their things together. once they navigated back to backstage, they just looked at each other for a minute.  
a dead silence washed over them before Sapnap said, “Holy shit”  
Dream’s grin grew, his juniper eyes lighting up, “Sapnap what the fuck you were awesome!”  
Sapnap replied back, a smile stretching across his pale, rosy face, “You did great, Dream! i genuinely think that was our best performance, like.. ever? and George! George your guitar was insane!”  
George pushed a hand through his raven, sleek hair as he spoke, pure joy lacing his voice, “Thanks? Jesus christ, I’m still in shock did that just happen?”   
Dream looked over to George, “It did, and you did fucking great” He said to him as he rested a hand on George’s shoulder and lightly squeezed it in affirmation.  
George’s nerves in shoulder freaked for a moment, his face gaining a slight pink twinge to it. He looked up at Dream, who was chatting away with Ant, Bad and Sapnap. His gaze focused on Dream’s eyes, the small flecks of brown, but overall mossy eyes. He suddenly snapped into reality and became suddenly aware of the prominent sound blaring into his ears. But what he was constantly aware of was the consisting hand rested upon his shoulder.


	2. alcohol talking through you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the band gets together after their first gig and celebrates at a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sapnap is aged up for the story because they’re going to a bar and he’s only 19 so he’s 21 here :] )

“How we feeling boys?!” Sapnap cheered as he watched a mess of trees fling by.  
The car exclaimed an inaudible slur of words back at him in unison.  
“Which bar are we going to again?” Antfrost turned to Dream, who was using his phone as a GPS.  
“The name is Kenny’s” Dream replied swiftly, being sure Ant could hear him over the blaring music Sapnap had been playing.  
Dream turned to George, his deep brown eyes like pools, “Do you think you’ll drink tonight? I know you don’t usually-“  
George cut him off, “Definitely! I’m so fucking proud of us man, we deserve to celebrate” he smiled, letting a small giggle escape from his lips.  
Dream’s stomach fluttered as he watched George’s smooth skin, soft pink lips and slightly outgrown locks. Dream ran a hand through his own hair to fix it as he sharply turned his head away. He quickly wiped a hand down his face to hide the wide grin that plagued it. The car slowly came to a stop and Bad attempted to shout over the music, “WE’RE HERE!”  
An indecipherable sludge of words followed his statement and they all struggled to get out of the car. The streets were damp from last night’s rain so Dream took extra caution with each step, being sure to not step into a puddle and get his shoes sodden. They navigated their way into the bar, but silenced themselves a bit once they actually got there. None of them exactly dealt with human interaction outside their band or people who have business with their band so, this many people in one place was a bit of a foreign concept. George was the first to head over to the bar and he came back with two drinks, one for himself and the other for Dream.  
Dream smirked, “Think I can’t handle getting my own?” he said as laughter hinted at his voice.  
George replied blankly, “Yes, that’s exactly what i think”  
“Oh come on now” Dream lightly nudged George by the shoulder  
For a single moment their eyes met and a shock rang through their bodies like a bell.  
As to break the silence, George took a sip and his face scrunched, “Have I ever told you how much I hate drinking?” He said, taking another drink of it.  
An unwanted, dopey smile plastered itself to Dream’s face as if he just couldn’t seem to wipe it off. His face grew a slight change in color but it quickly faded as he became more aware of his surrounding, knowing there was so many people around them that could swoop into conversation at any given moment. Dream’s eyes darted around the room, looking every person there up and down. “I’m going to go get another drink, you want?” George asked him, gesturing towards the bar-tender with his glass. “You’re already finished? I’m still on my first one. I’m good, thanks” Dream remarked, eyes widened slightly. Dream watched George as he ordered yet another drink. and another. and another. and without him even realizing it, George was on his 4th drink and had made the trip time and again. “I have to use the bathroom, hold my drink?” George turned to Dream and held out the beer bottle to him. Dream gently took it from him and capped it immediately. The night seemed to fly by, Sapnap was conversing with a stranger in the corner, Ant and Bad were sat next to each other talking, and George had been in the bathroom for the past 30 minutes. The dimmed lights of the bar flickered at miscellaneous points in the night, everyone’s attention would subside for just a moment, but would return back eventually. Dream wasn’t sure what do, but gradually he came to the conclusion that he should check up on him.  
Dream hastily found his way over to the bathrooms and knocked on the door, “George? You in there? It’s Dream”  
Within seconds George opened the door and raised his gaze to reach Dream’s chartreuse orbs. George’s eyes had slight red undertones from the assumed vomiting but he was acting fine, if you don’t count in the obvious drunkenness.  
“Dream! Sorry yeah I just got a bit sick. I’m fine though” George raised a hand to the side of his own mouth as if he were telling a secret, “I’ll be honest, I forgot I was here and was just sitting for most of it so you kinda saved me”  
Dream felt conflicted, George insisted he was fine but he was extremely drunk, “Are you alright? Do you want me to ask Bad to drive you home?”  
George waved his hands in refusal, “Noo, I’m fine. Now that you got me out of here I’m fine! Thank you for being my knight in shining armor Dream!” George gently grabbed Dream’s hand and jokingly kissed it, his tender lips just barely brushing the skin, “Oldin’ day shit, y’know? Because knights? Actually that doesn’t make much sense... anyways let’s go, I’m getting tired of standing in the doorway of a bathroom”  
Dream stood there in shock for a moment, his face flushed completely. He dragged the palm of his hand across his face and took a breath  
‘It’s just the alcohol. He’s just drunk, it’s fine’ Dream then followed George to wherever he was taking him. As they tracked around the bar, Dream caught minuscule looks into Sapnap’s conversation and it was entirely made up of awkward small talk. A pang of sympathy struck him, but he needed to make sure George didn’t get into any trouble. ‘Where is he even trying to take me?’ Dream thought to himself. He grabbed George’s forearm and looked into him, “Where are you trying to take me, George?” A smile laced along his face. George looked back to him, “What do you mean?” Dream sighed, “Ok ok, let’s go take a seat by Ant and Bad. I’m sure they’ve missed you. We’ve barely talked to them all night” a slight chuckle weaved between his words as he spoke Dream had successfully averted 10 more minutes non-stop walking as they took a seat with Ant and Bad. The stiff pleather of the seats was less than comfortable but barely noticeable. Dream drummed the beds of his finger tips against the countertop. “Dream?” Ant uttered a word to him, glancing at Dream as he spoke “Hm? sorry what’s up, I zoned out for a moment” Dream sighed and guided his attention over to what everyone else was saying. “I was just making sure you’re alright, you seemed like you were in a whole ‘nother world” Ant’s statement was followed by a small laugh. “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it” Sapnap flopped into the seat next to them, a worn expression upon his face. He took a deep sigh and turned his head to face the rest of them. “I am so out of it man, that was so awkward...” Sapnap groaned. “Well, you’re here with us now, it’s alright,” Dream reassured him and ever so slightly raised his bottle, “A drink to our first gig?” “Wooooo...!” Everyone shouted in harmony, taking a long drink from their bottles. “Let me guess, she was the woman of your dreams and you hit it off perfectly” Bad teased. “Yeah, we’re actually getting engaged” Sapnap said, playing right along. Dream looked around the bar, scanning his surroundings carefully. He studied George’s face, his skin and it’s violet undertones, his slender hands, his striped sweater with a white collar beneath. a safety pin struck through his ear lobe, gleaming in the soft lighting of the bar. Dream was sucked into a state of mind and suddenly the only thing to exist was him and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part where george takes dream wandering around the bar was actually inspired by a real clip

**Author's Note:**

> heyy anyways dnf ig um sure lolw


End file.
